legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Monastery Ruins
This article is about the location on Crux Prime. You may be looking for the Ninjago Monastery, the game world. The Ninjago Monastery Ruins is a location on Crux Prime. It was a small monastery built by Neido to keep watch over the Maelstrom Quarry, left in ruins by repeated Skulkin attacks. The details of its backstory can be found in the Ninjago Scrolls: Long, long ago, the First Spinjitzu Master created the 4 Weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes. The Nunchuks of Lightning. The Shurikens of Ice. The Sword of Fire. The Master's sons swore to protect the Weapons, but the oldest son was consumed by darkness. He became Lord Garmadon. Garmadon was banished to the Underworld by his younger brother, Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu found 4 brave Minifigures and trained them in the Art of Spinjitzu. They learned to harness the power of the 4 elements: Earth, Lightning, Ice and Fire. Together with their Sensei, the 4 Ninjas became the protectors of Ninjago. Lord Garmadon, working with General Samukai and his army of Skeletons, invaded the world of Ninjago to search for the Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the Ninjas found the Weapons first. Samukai was destroyed, Garmadon was banished once more, and the Weapons were kept safe within the Ninjago Monastery. Lord Garmadon's fury echoed across the Universe, and it attracted the attention of an immensely evil being. He whispered to Garmadon of a powerful essence that could aid him in his war… Intrigued, Lord Garmadon ordered General Nuckal into the deep reaches of space. Sensei Wu, always watchful of his evil brother, tasked a Ninja to follow General Nuckal and his forces. That Ninja guardian, named Neido, followed the Skeletons to a mysterious planet. There, he found that the Skeletons had already set up a large mining operation. Neido built a small Monastery refuge to keep him safe. It was attacked, again and again, by the Skeletons. Luckily, Neido was finally able to ward them off with a brand-new form of Spinjitzu magic, which was inspired by a powerful force found throughout the Universe. Neido had mastered Imagination Spinjitzu! Update Information Before the launch of the Ninjago Monastery, the Ninjago Monastery Ruins had a different story, where the Ninjago Monastery had been destroyed by Skulkin and the Ninjago Monastery Ruins were the last remaining piece. Sensei Wu could be found in the ruins at this time, taking the role that Neido now plays. Long, long ago, the First Spinjitzu Master created 4 magical Golden Weapons. The Staff of Quakes. The Shuriken of Ice. The Nunchakus of Lightning. The Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one could handle their power at once - except for the Master. The Master's sons swore to protect the Golden Weapons, but the oldest son was consumed by darkness. He became Lord Garmadon. Garmadon was banished to the Underworld by his younger brother, who hid the Golden Weapons and kept them safe. The younger brother was Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu found 4 brave Minifigures and trained them in the Art of Spinjitzu. They learned to harness the power of the 4 elements: Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Together with their Sensei, the 4 Ninjas became the protectors of Ninjago. Deep within the Underworld, Lord Garmadon gathered an army of Skeletons, led by the terrible General Samukai. The Skeletons invaded the world of Ninjago, searching for the 4 Golden Weapons. They found the 4 Ninjas instead. After many fierce battles with the Skeleton army, the 4 Ninjas recovered the Golden Weapons. They returned them to the safety of their mountaintop Monastery - and waited for the Skeletons to come. The Skeletons attacked with ferocious strength, but they were no match for the might of Spinjitzu. However, the Monastery could not be protected from the Skeletons' monstrous machines. The walls came tumbling down. The 4 Ninjas escaped to safety with the Golden Weapons, once again keeping them safe from the Skeletons. Sensei Wu used his powers to steer the last remaining piece of the Monastery away from Ninjago and out into the Universe... ...towards a beacon of light and hope and Imagination. Towards the Nexus Force. NPCs *Neido *Sakura Moonstone Gallery Ninjago Monastery Ruins 2.png Ninjago Monastery Ruins 3.png Ninjago Monastery Ruins 4.png Ninjago monastery ruins.JPG|The first screenshot of the Ruins released in February 2010 Monastery Ruins Concept.PNG|Concept art Category:Locations Category:Crux Prime Category:Ninjago